The invention relates generally to a device for retaining an electric power cord in a desired position and particularly to a flexible clip that clamps onto the power cord to hold it in place.
Electric power cords and extension cords have many uses in peoples everyday life from plugging in a string of lights at Christmas time to using heavy duty power equipment on construction projects. When one is done using power equipment it is often desirous to wrap the power cord around the tool for transport. In doing this, connecting the end of the power cord to another place on the cord for retention is necessary. However, most cords are not equipped with a mechanism for connecting the plug end to another place on the cord. Thus, the cord is pulled into a knot in order to retain the end of the cord. This is detrimental to the life of both the cord itself and the connection between the cord and the attached plug. Further, when connecting two extension cords together, the two cords are often tied together to prevent the connection between the two cords from coming apart and cutting the electricity to the tool. Several devices have been developed in order to assist with this problem, however prior art devices do not accomplish all the desired functions and flexibility to secure the ends of power and extension cords.
The present invention is a clamp consisting of an upper and lower member, with a lever integrally associated with the upper member which are coupled together by a spring clip that allows for biasing of the upper member away from the lower member when force is applied to the lever. Alternatively, the upper member may have the lever associated integrally with it, having a xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d hinge formed where the lever meets the upper member. The upper member and the lower member may also be attached by means of fasteners, such as screws or molded in a one piece arrangement. The power cord clip has two sleeves, one open and one closed. The closed sleeve is formed within the lower member which can be made of one piece or two piece construction and fastened together by appropriate retaining means. The open sleeve is formed upon securing the members together with the spring clip. The open sleeve has an opening opposite the closed sleeve and relative to the lever to allow the opening to be widened upon actuation of the lever so that a power or extension cord can be placed within the open end of the clip. Within the closed sleeve of the clip there may be a retaining member that keeps the power or extension cord in place when it is being retained by the clip. The retaining member seats into the covering and insulation of the cord in a manner that the cord is retained in the cord clip without damaging the cord while it is being retained. The open sleeve of the clip may have a retention rib on the upper and lower members. These ribs serve to add to the frictional engagement of the cord clip on the cord. In order to hold a power or extension cord, the closed sleeve is positioned around a portion of the cord. This is done by uncoupling the lower member and placing the cord within the closed sleeve, or by placing the cord within the closed sleeve prior to cord being connected to the tool or having plugs connected at the ends of the cord. The open sleeve is then biased to a cord receiving position, and a portion of the cord, or the other end of the cord is then placed into the open sleeve of the clip through the opening or slit in the open sleeve and is retained therein. If the diameter of the cord is too small to be retained by the cord, an insert can be placed on the cord to allow the cord clip to grasp the cord.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a power cord clip that can be used with power cords and extension cords to retain them in position and prevent damage to the cord.